Y solo se me ocurre amarte
by Zelshamada
Summary: TK y Daisuke están muy enamorados de Kari... ¿Cómo le pueden hacer ver, que en serio la quieren sin lastimar al otro? *Songfic* [Capitulo 1] ^^ Espero que les guste... R/R XD Please!! [Davis/Kari/TK]


**DIGIMON**

_"Y solo se me ocurre amarte"_

**Por:** Zelshamada.

**~*~~*~~*~******

**Notas iniciales:**

¡He aquí otro invento raro! XD oóU Buen@s días/tarde/noche ^^U Gracias por empezar a leer esto... n_n Espero que disfruten este fic!

 Trata de Daisuke y Takeru hablando consigo mismos sobre el amor que sienten por Hikari. Los parlamentos están separados por - ~~~*~~~ ß Todo lo que dicen va en secuencia. Los dos están diciendo lo mismo (Con distintas palabras), y el otro lo complenta...  oóU No es tan difícil entenderlo! ^^U         [._.U Espero] Lo que erstá en negritas y centrado, ^^U Es la canción.

 Ni Hikari, ni Takeru, ni Daisuke me pertenecen (T__T) Son de Toei, y la canción "Y solo se me ocurre amarte" es de Alejandro Sanz. No hago esto con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.

 ^^ Espero que les guste!

**~*~~*~~*~******

-Hikari...- Suspiraron dos chicos diferentes, y en distintas partes de Odiaba, al mismo tiempo.

 El primer chico era alto, apuesto, muy extrovertido y bromista. Su piel morena encajaba con unos alegres (Y ahora enamorados) ojos chocolate, y con unos lentes en la cabeza, que había pertenecido a antiguo líder de los elegidos (Su ídolo, y hermano de la chica que le robaba en sueño).

 El segundo chico era un poco más calmado, unos centímetros más alto, menos hablador, pero muy fantasioso. Sus ojos azules, y su cabellos rubio, lo hacía muy apuesto. Siempre con un simpático sombrero sobre su cabeza (Un poco mal peinada).

 Daisuke Motomiya y Takeru Takaishi están en estos momentos con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas sonrojadas, y la mente ocupada por la misma persona: Hikari Yagami. 

 El primer joven, se encontraba en un campo de fútbol desolado, mientras que el segundo se hallaba en la tranquilidad de su hogar, admirando el paisaje que Odaiba (Y el atardecer) le ofrecían. 

**_Tan pura la vida y tu  
tan llena de paz  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte_**

****

Ambos chicos compartían varias cosas en su destino. Los dos eran elegidos; los dos portaban virtudes como emblemas; los dos tenían compañeros digitales; y... Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma persona.

~~~*~~~

 -¿Cómo te puedo demostrar que te quiero?- Se preguntaba Daisuke mientras veía el balón estático en el campo- ¿Cómo te hago saber qué eres todo para mi? Sí...

~~~*~~~

 -Eres tan linda. Llevas a la luz a donde vayas. Calmas el corazón de cualquiera brindándole un poco de tu paz- Ahora se decía Takeru a sí mismo- Eres, lo que complementa a la esperanza. Pero...

~~~*~~~

-No quiero herir a un gran amigo- Daisuke posó su vista sobre un edificio alto-.... ¡Ay, Takeru!

~~~*~~~

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que tu y yo seamos felices sí Daisuke también te quiere?- Takeru bajó la cabeza.

~~~*~~~

**Llenas mi vida de luz  
llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar  
Y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte**

~~~*~~~

 -Sinceramente, eres la persona a la cual más quiero querida Hikari. Le pones color a todo lo que hago cuando estás presente- Daisuke sonrió enamorado- ...Te quiero tanto...

~~~*~~~

-Tu luz siempre me acompaña. Es como una fuerza que me hace seguir siempre hacia delante. La razón de todo lo que hago- Las mejillas de Takeru, se coloraron un poco más- Eres la dueña de mi todo...

~~~*~~~

-¡¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo?!- Daisuke parecía frustrado por su situación.

~~~*~~~

-¿Te podré hacer ver todo lo que te quiero algún día?- El semblante de Takeru, se volvió serio, pero con un auge de esperanza.

~~~*~~~

**No existe un corazón que lo resista, niña  
Pero si lloras quiero que mis ojos  
sigan cada lagrima tuya  
y hasta que la pierda de vista**

~~~*~~~

Daisuke suspiró:

-A veces me gustaría...

~~~*~~~

-...¡Que nos dieras una respuesta ya!- Completó Takeru sin saberlo.

~~~*~~~

-Pero no quiero ponerte en esa situación- El chico Motomiya empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el balón- Porque sé que te incomodarías mucho...

~~~*~~~

-Y también pasa, que no quieres herir a alguno de los dos, tienes temor a hacernos sufrir...

~~~*~~~

**La miro a ella y te miro a ti  
usa mi alma como una cometa  
y yo muero de ganas  
de encontrar la forma  
de enseñarte el alma  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**

~~~*~~~

 -¡Que rabia me da!- Gritó Daisuke desesperado mientras que pateaba la pelota con mucha fuerza- ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que enamorar de la misma persona?

~~~*~~~

-Querida Hikari, has cautivado a otra persona con tu luz mágica...- Takeru empezó a caminar dentro del apartamento-...¿Por qué que nos tuvimos que enamorar de la misma persona? (La pregunta fue recitada al mismo tiempo)

~~~*~~~

-Pero,- El rostro de Daisuke se volvió triste- Es que... ¡No puedo olvidarte! Traté, pero no pude... 

~~~*~~~

-Es que eres tan especial, que creo que nunca podré sacarte de mi corazón...- El chico Takaishi siguió caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

~~~*~~~

-¡Te quiero tanto! Y es del amor sincero...- El moreno tomó su balón, y empezaba a retirarse del campo.

~~~*~~~

-¡¿Cómo te lo demuestro?!- Casi gritó el rubio saliendo de su departamento a dar un paseo.

~~~*~~~

**Como va a ser eso  
si aun cuando sale la luna  
y da en mi ventana  
ya no te puedo dejar de querer  
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría  
mi guitarra y mis poesías  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte...**

~~~*~~~

 -¡Y sí que han pasado días desde que descubrí que estoy loco por ti!... Y cada vez, te quiero más y más...- Disuke caminaba a paso lento.

~~~*~~~

 -Por más que lo pienso, no logro encontrar el instante cuando ya no puede vivir sin ti. Lo único que sé es que te quiero- Takeru subió a su ascensor.

~~~*~~~

-Pero...- Daisuke detuvo en ese instante su paso.

~~~*~~~

-Lo que pasa es que...-Takeru observó como las puertas se abrían para dejarlo salir.

~~~*~~~

-¡Takeru!- Dijo Daisuke.

~~~*~~~

-¡Daisuke!- Exclamó Takeru bajándose del ascensor. 

~~~*~~~

-¡Tonto TB!

~~~*~~~

-¡Ese Davis!

~~~*~~~

 Daisuke suspiró, colocándose en la nuca sus manos cruzadas:

 -Amigo mío, no quiero herirte, y sé que te sería incómodo que tu me hirieras a mi... Tu amistad me frena...

~~~*~~~

 Takeru siguió su paseo:

 -Tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi, y también para ella. Me siento incómodo "compitiendo" contigo...

~~~*~~~

-¡Hemos pasado tanto juntos!- Exclamó Motomiya refiriéndose a Takeru, Hikari y él.

~~~*~~~

-¡La amistad que nos tenemos los tres es muy fuerte!- Takerú suspiró- Y no queremos dañarla...

~~~*~~~

**Tan pura la vida y tu  
tan llena de paz y de luz  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**

~~~*~~~

-Pero...- Siguió Daisuke- ¿Qué se supone que hago con este gran amor que siento?

~~~*~~~

-A veces creo- Takaishi caminaba con gracia- Que no podré aguantar más este sentimiento...

~~~*~~~

**Llenas mi vida de luz,  
llenas mi cielo, mi tierra y mi mar.  
Y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte.**

~~~*~~~

-Por ti lo hago todo...- Daisuke gritó con un tono de alarmado.

~~~*~~~

-Tu me haces como soy. Soy haces mi ambiente, mi felicidad ¡Mi todo!- Takeru se descargó en una especie de grito frustrado.

~~~*~~~

-¿Cómo te demuestro...?- El moreno caminaba más rápido, arrastrando la pelota con los pies.

~~~*~~~

-¿...Que te quiero verdaderamente?- Volvió a completar Takeru volviendo a la marcha algo rápida.

~~~*~~~

**La miro a ella y te miro a ti  
usa mi alma como una cometa  
y yo muero de ganas  
de encontrar la forma  
de enseñarte el alma  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**

~~~*~~~

-¿Amándote más que nadie? ¿Dejando que este sentimiento me mate sin siquiera poner resistencia?- Daisuke cerró los ojos- Aunque igualmente lo hace...

~~~*~~~

-...Es más, a veces pienso, que me conformaría con una respuesta negativa...- Takeru bajó los ojos.

~~~*~~~

**Como va a ser eso  
si aun cuando sale la luna  
y da en mi ventana  
No te puedo dejar de querer  
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría  
quiero darte algo importante  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte.**

~~~*~~~

-Es que te amo tanto- Daisuke hablaba en voz alta mientras caminaba, y la gente ya empezaba a mirarle raro- Que no me importaría perderte...

~~~*~~~

-...Mientras que seas feliz con otra persona, para mi todo está bien- Takeru no sentía las miradas de la gente al verle hablando solo- Se me derrumba la mitad de mi mundo, pero sería feliz al verte feliz.

~~~*~~~

**Como va a ser eso  
si aun cuando sale la luna  
y da en mi ventana  
ya no te puedo dejar de querer  
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría  
mi guitarra y mis poesías  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte...**

~~~*~~~

-¡Me gustaría darte todo!- Se dijo Motomiya- ¡Me gustaría hacerte saber que me juego hasta la vida por ti!

~~~*~~~

 -Pero, es que tu eres la base de ese "todo". ¡Tu eres mi todo!... 

~~~*~~~

-¿Cómo te lo hago saber?- Daisuke cruzó en una esquina.

~~~*~~~

 -¡Que por ti no hay cosa que yo no haga!- Exclamó el rubio.

~~~*~~~

-¡Que es por ti que mi mundo gira!

~~~*~~~

-¡Que es por ti que respiro!

~~~*~~~

-Que es por ti que siempre sigo adelante.

~~~*~~~

-Que eres tu la razón de todo...

~~~*~~~

-¡Siento que vuelo cuando te veo!

~~~*~~~

-¡Me puedo volver inmortal!

~~~*~~~

-Todo eso y más siempre...

~~~*~~~

-Solo por ti...

~~~*~~~

 -¡Mi querida Hikari!- Se escucharon dos voces distintas, de chicos diferentes, que venían de contrarias direcciones, decir lo mismo provocando que abrieran los ojos, y miraran al frente.

-Daisuke...- Suspiró Takeru sorprendido.

-Takeru...-  Dijo Daisuke mirando hacia otro lado algo apenado.

 Ambos chicos estaban incómodos. Ambos habían oído perfectamente lo que el otro decía, que por cosas del destino, había sido la misma frase, dirigida a la misma persona.

 -¿Sabes, Takeru?- El moreno tomó la palabra- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Creo que... Deberíamos hablar...

 -Me parece bien.- Respondió él- Pero, ¿Por qué a tu casa?

 -Es que necesito llevar el balón- El apuesto Motomiya señaló el objeto deportivo. De repente, el estómago del susodicho hizo una protesta de estar vacío. El chico se sonrojó- ¡Aah! Y también tengo hambre... ¡Vamos a comer!

 Takeru sonrió con mucha gracia.

-Jaja... ¡De acuerdo, amigo mío!

-¡Vamos!- Ahora Daisuke también sonreía.

**CONTINUARÁ...  **

** ~*~~*~~*~**

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Bueno! ^^ Qué tal les gustó?.... Espero que sí! ._.U Yo... ^^U Me ahorro comentarios negativos de mi obra (¬¬U Salió pésima! Alguien entendió???)

 Bien! ^^ Este es el primer capitulo de este... oóU Davis/Kari/TK. Nunca pensé hacer uno! ^^U oóU Pero bueno! XD n_n Falta el segundo y (Espero) último capitulo. Se los recomiendo, oóU Me esforzaré!

 ^^ Dejen R/R! XD No cuesta mucho... O mándenme un e-mail a:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com (- oóU Legendario el e-mail.. xD)

Y mi MSN:

zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
